


Dearly Departed

by capricious_Bastard



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard





	Dearly Departed

Glassy, fragile pink eyes looked at him, lips curled into a gentle and faint smile. He closes his eyes, letting the suppleness of a hand press against his cheek, leaning into the warm yet cold touch with a quiet and shaky breath.

Pink and purple meet, gazing at each other in a solemn, longing atmosphere that he decided to smile. It’s returned to him, bigger than the one before with a look that asked him if he’s okay and he nods, whispering against the other’s hand that he is, tracing every single line, every single feature to his memory; to be remembered and treasured.

He held on to the other’s hand tightly, squeezing the smaller hand with love and support. He took in a deep breath to calm himself once more and mumbles out an apology but he shakes his head and continues on loving the man he first fell in love with.

He falls down to his bed, dark coloured irises staring up at the ceiling in his somberness before closing his eyes and lets it all come back to him in waves of memories.

That laughter, that voice, that touch, that love- he recalls everything.

“Shiki!”

He would often be called, the name rolling out of his tongue and spilling from his resilient lips that carried the sweetest sound. The hands that held on to him, supported him, loved him. The eyes that gazed at him, stared into him, read him like an open book- it was all there.

And yet it’s all gone.

All gone with his existence lingering in every crevice in his mind and heart.

It only seemed like yesterday when they were laughing on the couch with freshly brewed coffee in their hands, sitting side by side, the other’s head leaning against his shoulder in familiar comfort. He gulped and blinked the sting and pain away from his eyes because he can’t. He just can’t.

Not when the most important thing in his life just disappeared. As if it wasn’t even there from the start.

He sat up heaving a sigh, back slumped and curved, his eyes burning and red as he blinks and shoves it all away- unnecessary things shouldn’t be addressed, after all.

In there, the silence gradually made its way towards him, gripping the ends of his pants and crawling up his legs and arms, wrapping itself around his neck as it slowly suffocates him, starting from his subconsciousness before making its way to his living breathing self.

A moment or two pass with his mind completely blank, his heart beating in pain and hurt, when something dripped to the back of his hand. It was warm and wet, a small dot of water on his skin. Instinctively, he raised his head and looked up at the ceiling to see if there were any leaks but once he did, heat trailed down his cheeks and to his neck, sliding on his skin leaving nothing but this itching warmth that took him by surprise.

His eyes burning and hot; he realized it too late. He’s crying.

He asked himself why with a confused and forced laugh before a crack escaped from the depths of his throat and suddenly, the pain became much more prominent, making its presence clear and obvious. It’s there, standing in the corner of the room looking at him with pity drawn across its face. Was it pity, condescension, sarcasm, pain, or maybe a combination of it all because of his own hypocrisy of ignoring his thoughts only to then pay attention to it in the end.

A shaky breath leaves him, wracked his whole body as he slapped his hands to his face. “I’m sorry”.


End file.
